


Bushes of Love

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A Bad Lip Reading, Gen, Oneshot, Parody, Songfic, Tragedy, bushes of love, mentions of getting your face ripped off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: *Oneshot* What happened that day when Anakin and Ben met the beast with a chicken head with duck feet and a women's face too.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bushes of Love

49 times we fought that beast

Your old man and me

Anakin and Ben Konbi were on a mission. They had a beast that was stalking them.

It had a chicken head with duck feet,

With a Woman's face too.

-Aw, that's rad!

And it was waiting in the bushes for us,

They both ignited their lightsabers as they heard something in the bushes of love. Out came the chicken with duck feet and a woman's face too. It jumped on Anakin and ripped off his face.

Then it ripped off your dad's face.

He was screaming something awful.

"Something awful," Anakin yelled. The beast ran off and Ben started changing the floors. He remembered he had to tell Luke that the girl was kissing in his dreams was Luke's sister.

In fact, there was this huge mess,

And I had to change the floors.

-The floors?

You see, his blood, it drained into the boards,

And I had to change 'em.

But we all got a Chicken-Duck-Woman thing,

Waiting for us.


End file.
